Des Fräuleins Gelüste
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Ein Komplott? Das war eine dreiste Lüge die dieser Tapioca sich da hatte einfallen lassen, nur um Tim & Co. aus dem Weg zu räumen. Von Anfang war der Reporter dem ganzem sehr skeptisch gegenüber gewesen und die Ereignisse in Tapiocapolis halfen nicht gerade seine Skepsis zu vertreiben. Zum Glück wusste seine geliebte Verlobte wie sie ihm auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte.


๑⊱ ⊰๑

Da waren Kapitän Haddock, Tim, Struppi, Professor Bienlein und Christun nun extra nach Tapiocapolis gereist, um Bianca Castafiore und die Schulzens zu retten. Der General Tapioca, der Regierungschef, hatte die Vier, natürlich wurde keine Reise ohne Struppi gemach, nach Tapiocapolis eingeladen, damit sie sich aussprechen konnten.

Es hieß nämlich das Kapitän Haddock, Tim, Professor Bienlein und Christin zusammen mit der Castafiore ein Komplott geschmiedet hatten, um den Regierungschef zu stürzen. Völliger Blödsinn! So etwas würden sie nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, doch um das Leben ihrer Freunde zu retten würden sie selbstverständlich mit Tapioca über dieses Missverständnis reden. Es war nämlich eine groteske Lüge, dass sie den Regierungschef stürzen wollten. Jedoch blieb die Frage im Raume stehen wer ihnen das anhexen wollte.

Zu Mal im Gepäck der Castafiore auch noch Dokumente gefunden wurden die diese Verschwörung angeblich bewiesen. Wer wollte ihnen Böses? Wer war nur so gerissen ihnen diese Last aufzuerlegen? Es waren vor allem Fragen die den Reporter geradezu rund um die Uhr beschäftigten. Hinter jeder Tat sah er eine Falle, deswegen war er wegen der Reise auch mehr als nur misstrauisch gewesen.

Sie sollten zur Aussprache nach Tapiocapolis reisen, sollten freies Geleit bekommen und in Kost und Logis leben, bis die diese Sache geklärt war. Doch schon bei ihrer Ankunft gab es eine Planänderung. Sie wurden nicht, wie abgesprochen, in der Stadt, sondern außerhalb von dieser einquartiert.

Angeblich weil der Lärm der Stadt und des Karnevals, der bald stattfand, sie hätte stören können. Tim jedoch sah in all diesen Dingen nur noch mehr Fallen und doch hatte er noch Nichts in der Hand, um dies beweisen zu können. Zu Mal ihm die Idee fehlte wer dahinter stecken könnte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Nach dem sie von Colonel Alvarez ihre Apartments, in diesem wahrlich weit von der Stadt abgelegen und hotelähnlichen Gebäude, gezeigt bekommen hatten und er ihnen ihren ‚Butler' Manolo vorgestellt hatte, hatten sich die Fünf es sich ein wenig eingerichtet. Im Anschluss hatte es sich Struppi zusammen mit Haddock im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und war mit diesem zusammen eingeschlafen.

Professor Bienlein hingegen saß mit seinem Buch in der Badewanne und gönnte sich ein angenehmes und warmes Bad. Tim hingegen lag in seinem Zimmer des Apartments, zumindest war es das Zimmer das er mit Christin nach der Ankunft bezogen hatte, auf dem Bett und starrte dabei in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin.

Keiner der Fünf ahnte, dass sie von einem gewissen Oberst Sponsz überwacht wurden. Er und Colonel Alvarez hatten dafür gesorgt, dass diese Verschwörung ihren Lauf nahm. Er war derjenige der mit Tim und seinen Freunden noch eine Rechnung offen hatte, da er wegen ihnen eine Schlappe erlitten hatte als er noch Polizeichef von Bordurien war.

Nur deswegen hatte er im Gepäck der Castafiore diese belastenden Dokumente verstecken lassen und alles in die Wege geleitet damit Tapioca sie nach Tapiocapolis fliegen lassen würde. Sponsz erhoffte sich davon Tim und seine Freunde endlich los zu werden, ganz gleich ob tot oder lebendig.

Alvarez und Sponsz saßen gerade vor den Monitoren und überwachten Bienlein, Haddock und Tim, während Sponsz sich bereits seiner Sache sehr sicher fühlte und Alvarez erklärte warum er dies tat. Der Oberst machte bis auf den Monitor, der auf Tims und Christin Zimmer gerichtet, war alle aus. Es war genau dieser Reporter den der Oberst leiden sehn wollte, doch war ihm auch bewusst das er es mit diesem jungen Mann noch schwer haben würde.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung auf den Monitor, da Christin den Raum betreten hatte und auf das Bett zu trat, auf dem Tim die ganze Zeit lag und an die Decke gestarrt hatte. Die junge Frau hatte sich vor das Bett gestellt, auf ihren Liebsten nieder geschaut und schließlich die Zeitschrift von seiner Brust genommen und diese auf das Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett gelegt.

Tim beobachtete seine Christin bei ihren Handgriffen genau, schwieg sie an und ließ schließlich zu, dass sie sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß setzte. Seine blauen Augen ruhten auf ihren Rehbraunen, während sie ihn noch immer schweigend ansah. Haddocks Tochter strich langsam und zärtlich mit ihren Händen über seine Brust und begann schließlich etwas neckisch zu lächeln, wobei Tim skeptisch und doch lächelnd eine Braue hob.

Seine Hände hatte er nun hinter seinem Kopf hervorgezogen und sie sachte auf die wohlgeformten Hüften seiner Liebsten gelegt, woraufhin diese merklich erschauderte und ihren Unterleib etwas gegen seinen drückte. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dass dir ein wenig Ablenkung gut tun könnte.", gab die junge Frau nun etwas verführerischer von sich, presste ihren Unterleib stärker an seinen und beobachtete zufrieden wie er etwas lüsterner das Gesicht verzog.

Nur zu deutlich spürte Tim wie sich ihre süßen Schamlippen an sein langsam anschwellendes Gemächt schmiegten und aus diesem Grund ließ er seine Hände über ihre Hüfte zu ihrem Po wandern. Ihm wurde ganz heiß als er das weiche Fleisch ihres Gesäß unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte, wobei ihm nicht verborgen blieb das Christin es ebenso angenehm fand wie er. Seine Augen ruhten nach wie vor auf ihrem Gesicht, während ihre Hände zum Saum seines Pullovers glitten und diesen langsam hochschoben. Kaum war das geschehen begannen ihre zarten und filigranen Finger die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Tim ließ sie fortfahren und raunte ihr genießend zu: „Diese Art von Ablenkung lass ich mir gern gefallen, meine Hübsche." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen griff er beherzt in ihre Pobacken und begann anschließend den Rock ihres weinroten Kleides hochzuziehen. Der Stoff reichte kaum über diesen, da spürte er auch schon die zarte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Sachte strich er über ihr Gesäß und berührte nun auch den dünnen Stoff ihres weißen Slips. Seine Geliebte hatte nun alle Knöpfe geöffnet und glitt mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Verliebt und auch lüstern umspielte sie seinen Nabel, ehe sie mit ihren Fingern hinauf wanderte und seine Brustwarzen neckte, nur um anschließend mit ihren Händen voller Hochgenuss seine Muskeln nachzuzeichnen und sie in voller Pracht unter ihren Fingern zu spüren.

Christins Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie genoss jede einzelne Berührung dieses wundervollen Mannes, wobei sie ihm auch deutlich spüren ließ was seine zärtlichen Handgriffe mit ihr anstellten. Sie gab sich Tim voll und ganz hin, während dieser leicht aufkeuchen musste, als sie nun begann ihren Unterleib etwas an seinem zu reiben. Tims Blick wurde lasziv und er musste gestehen, dass er es jedes Mal in vollen Zügen genoss, wenn sie ihn verführte.

Nur zu gerne ließ er sich von Haddocks Tochter verführen und ließ sie dabei in dem Glauben, dass sie die ganze Zeit die Zügel in der Hand halten würde. Tim hingegen würde ihr schon noch früh genug zeigen, dass er es eigentlich war der im Bett das Sagen hatte und das sie sich hier ihm zu fügen hatte.

Christin wusste ganz genau wie sie den Reporter verführen konnte und wann es an der Zeit war ihm die Zügel beim Liebesspiel zu überlassen, damit sie Beide voll auf ihre Kosten kamen. Tim wollte die Dominanz und Christin wollte ab einen gewissen Punkt dominiert werden, so hatten sie ihr perfektes Gleichgewicht geschaffen.

Wollüstiger massierte Tim nun ihren herrlichen Apfelpo, während Christin begann in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus ihren Schambereich an seinem zu reiben. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ ihre vollen und rötlichen Lippen, als sie das harte Glied ihres Liebsten zwischen ihren Schamlippen spüren konnte. Für ihren Geschmack war da jedoch noch viel zu viel Stoff der ihre Vagina von seinem Penis trennte. Tim sah das ganz ähnlich, weshalb er nun eine Hand von ihrem Po löste und diese unter ihr Höschen gleiten ließ.

Christin wurde sofort klar was er vor hatte, weshalb sie mit einem lustverschleierten Blick ihr Becken hob und ihn den Slip von ihren Hüften schieben ließ. Geschickt und rasch schlüpfte sie mit einem Bein aus diesem heraus und ließ ihren Slip nun unbeachtet wie ein Strumpfband um ihren rechten Schenkel ruhen.

Tim blickte auf die intimste Stelle seiner geliebten Christin nieder, biss sich wollüstig auf die Unterlippe und raunte ihr zu: „Ich will dich, Süße..." Auf diese Worte hin presste die Brünette ihren Unterleib fest an Tims, sah ihn voller Lust in den blauen Augen an und flüsterte: „Ich will dich auch, mein Hübscher..."

Sie machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihr Becken zu heben und Tims Luststab aus dessen Gefängnis zu befreien, stattdessen rieb sie nun mit ihrer nackten Scham noch stärker über seinen harten Penis, wobei Tim nun ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl sein Gemächt würde noch stärker anschwellen und die Tatsache, dass seine Geliebte ihn noch immer nicht erlösen wollte machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Aus diesem Grund gab er Christin einen Klaps auf den Po, sah voller Lust in ihre Augen und knurrte erregt: „Hör auf mich zu quälen..." Christin begann daraufhin neckisch zu kichern, erhöhte das Tempo ihres Rhythmus' und stöhnte genussvoll dabei auf, ehe sie sich über die Lippen leckte und verrucht keuchte: „Macht dich das so geil?"

„Oh Gott... Chris... hör auf... bitte... ich komm sonst...", es war geradezu ein Betteln das Tim nun gezwungenermaßen von sich gab, woraufhin Christin Inne hielt und verspielt lachen musste.

Endlich hob sie ihr Becken, griff an Tims Hosenbund und begann seine Hose rasch zu öffnen, ehe sie seinen harten und pulsierenden Penis aus dessen Gefängnis befreite. Ein heiseres Stöhnen verließ Tims fein geschwungene Lippen, als seine Geliebte ihre Finger um seinen Schaft schloss, ihn zu ihrer Scham führte und mit der Eichel an ihrer feuchten Perle rieb.

Auch ihrer Kehle entfloh daraufhin ein genussvolles Stöhnen und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Kitzler an seine Spitze zu drücken und sich an dieser voller Lust zu reiben. Diese Berührung löste in ihr eine unglaubliche Hitzewelle aus und ihr Puls schnellte in die Höhe, während sie dabei etwas lauter aufstöhnen musste. Auch Tim musste genüsslich aufstöhnen, als er ihre empfindlichste Stelle an seiner Eichel spürte und wie sie sich daran rieb.

Beherzter griff er nun in ihre weiche Pobacke, wobei seine andere Hand sich an den Knöpfen ihres Kleides zu schaffen machte. Er öffnete schnell und geschickt die oberen Knöpfe und befreite ihre großen Brüste von dem lästigen Stoff. In Gedanken bedankte er sich bei Christin für ihre Voraussicht keinen BH unter diesem zu tragen. Dieser wäre nur lästig gewesen, denn so konnte er ohne weiteres ihre linke Brust in die Hand nehmen, diese leicht wiegen und mit dem Daumen über ihre erhärtete Knospe reiben.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfloh ihrer Kehle, als er ihren Nippel so verwöhnte, wobei sie ihre Augen auf seine stechenden Blauen richtete und ihr Becken endlich anhob. Ihre Perle löste sich von seiner Spitze und Tim fieberte dem Moment entgegen, in dem sie sich endlich auf seinem Luststab nieder lassen würde. Sein Herz schlug fest in seiner Brust, sein Atem ging schnell und ihm stand die pure Lust ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Christin ging es ganz genau so. In ihr tobte ein Sturm aus lusterfüllten Gefühlen und der unsterblichen Liebe zu diesem Reporter, weshalb ihr Blut durch ihre Adern schnellte, ihr Atem aufgeregter ging und sie es kaum erwarten konnte ihn nun endlich in sich zu spüren. Vorsichtig führte sie sein Gemächt an ihre feuchte Öffnung und ließ sich einen Wimpernschlag später auf dieses nieder. Verschlingend saugte sich ihre Enge um seine Spitze, ehe sie seinen Luststab immer tiefer in sich aufnahm.

Tim stöhnte laut und erlöst beim Eindringen in ihr Heiligtum auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Auch Christin stöhnte voller Hochgenuss und Erlösung auf, als sein Glied nun bis zum Anschlag in ihrem Leib versenkt war.

„Oh Tim... du fühlst dich so unverschämt gut in mir an...", keuchte Haddocks Tochter ganz angetan auf, während ihre Finger wollüstig über seine Brust und seinen Bauch streichelten. Für den Moment genossen Beide einfach das Gefühl wieder so intim miteinander verbunden zu sein und ließen einige Augenblicke so verstreichen.

Tim legte nun beide Hände an ihre milchigen Brüste, massierte diese hingebungsvoll und zwirbelte hin und wieder ihre harten Knospen, ehe er tief in ihre Augen sah und sie einfach nur zurück sah. Ein leises Keuchen verließ ihre Lippen, als er ihren rechten Nippel ein wenig lang zog und anschließend versöhnlich über diesen strich.

Christin stützte sich nun mit den Händen auf Tims Brust ab, sah in seine Augen und hörte ihn flüstern: „Du fühlst dich so unbeschreiblich gut an, Christin." Ein laszives Lächeln umspielte nun ihre Lippen, bis sie begann ihr Becken in einem gleichmäßigen und langsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Schon im nächsten Moment entfloh ein genüssliches Stöhnen ihrer Kehle, wobei sie bemüht war den Blickkontakt zu ihrem Liebsten nicht abreißen zu lassen. Auch Tim musste dem Drang widerstehen vor Genuss die Augen zu schließen, wobei sie ihre Vagina fast schon quälend langsam an seinem Schaft rieb. Für den Augenblick überließ er ihr die volle Gewalt über dieses Liebesspiel, weshalb er es sich gefallen ließ dass sie ihn mit diesen sanften und langsamen Bewegungen um den Verstand brachte.

Sie drückte ihre Brüste den Händen ihres Geliebten entgegen, spürte wie diese sie genussvoller massierten und energischer mit ihren Nippeln spielten. Auf dieses Handeln hin begann sie ihr Tempo zu steigern und ließ ihr Becken mit festeren Bewegungen auf seines nieder. Ihr Stöhnen wurde dabei lauter und genüsslicher. Den Blickkontakt konnte Christin jedoch nicht länger halten, da die Größe des Penis' ihres Geliebten sie auf einen lustvollen Höhenflug schickte und sie davon so angetan war, dass sie die Augen schließen musste.

Auch Tim schloss nun vor Genuss die Augen, da ihre feuchte Enge sich fest um seinen Schaft gesogen hatte. So das ein herrlicher Unterdruck entstanden war. Es fühlte sich so verboten gut an und er musste gestehen, dass er nicht genug von ihr bekommen konnte.

Ihre nun schnelleren Bewegungen ließen ihre Brüste in seinen Händen erzittern, was Tim noch mehr erregte und er deswegen mit ihren Nippeln noch wollüstiger spielte. Sein Becken drückte der Reporter dabei immer wieder gegen ihres, wobei sie sich ein wenig fester auf ihn nieder ließ. Sein Penis war bereits bis zum Anschlag in ihrem Leib versunken und er konnte deutlich spüren wie nicht nur sein Verlangen nach der Erlösung immer stärker wurde.

Der Unterdruck im Inneren ihres Leibes wurde stärker und ihre vaginalen Muskeln begannen sich enger um seinen Luststab zusammen zu ziehen, woraufhin Tim nun den Moment erreichte in dem es ihm nach der Dominanz verlangte.

So ließ er von ihren herrlichen weichen Brüsten ab, stützte sich mit dem rechten Arm im Bett ab und richtete sich auf, wobei er seinen Arm um ihren Körper schlang und seine Hand sich in ihren Nacken legte. Lustvoll griff er in ihr hüftlanges und dunkelbraunes Haar, woraufhin Christin nun ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte und zu ließ das er die Zügel übernahm.

Tim lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, sah für den Moment in ihre Augen und küsste sie nur einen Wimpernschlag später. Der Kuss war verschlingend und voller Leidenschaft. Er rammte nun seinen Penis mit schnellen und festen Stößen in ihren Leib, wobei seine Liebste ihr Stöhnen in dem heißen Zungenkuss erstickte und sich von Tim stoßen ließ.

Christin genoss in diesem Moment nur noch die Welle der Lust und Leidenschaft auf der er sie reiten ließ. Der Reporter ließ sich nur noch von der immensen Lust und der endlosen Liebe zu Christin leiten, während er sich seinem Höhepunkt immer näher brachte. Doch was wäre er für ein Liebhaber gewesen, wenn er egoistisch gehandelt hätte? Nein! Er würde mit Christin gleichzeitig den Gipfel der Erlösung erklimmen oder ihr wenigstens den Vortritt lassen.

Unkontrolliert und schnell stieß er ihr seinen Luststab in den heißen Schoß, presste ihren schlanken Körper an seinen und spürte dabei dass sie genau so verschwitzt war wie er es war. Ihre Zungen peitschten erhitzt umeinander und stupsten sich auch immer wieder liebevoll an, wobei Tim nicht einen Moment aufhörte den Körper seiner Christin mit festen Stößen zu malträtieren.

Schließlich löste sie den verschlingenden Kuss, presste sich Tim enger entgegen und stöhnte immer wieder heiser auf: „Tim... ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich über alles." Er musste über diesen intimen Liebesschwur schmunzeln, da er nun ganz genau wusste dass sie ihrem Orgasmus ganz nah war.

Diese Liebesschwüre gab sie beim Sex nur von sich, wenn sie kurz davor war sich zu entladen, was es Tim jedes Mal einfacher machte zu erkennen wann sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte oder besser gesagt ihm ganz nah war.

„Ich liebe dich auch Chris... ich liebe dich auch... über alles...", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und sah sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an, woraufhin er sein Tempo noch ein letztes Mal steigerte und sie nun mit animalischen Stößen bearbeitete.

Dann geschah es! Mit einem Lustschrei, aus dem der Reporter deutlich seinen Namen raushören konnte, kam Christin zum Orgasmus, presste ihren Unterleib dabei ganz fest auf seinen und wurde regelrecht von dem Höhepunkt durchgeschüttelt, so heftig erzitterte seine Liebste. Als sie ihren sexuellen Höhepunkt erreichte zogen sich ihre vaginalen Muskeln noch enger um seinen Schaft zusammen und die Massage ihres Inneren wurde intensiver, woraufhin Tim nun auch seinen Orgasmus erreichte und ihr sein heißes Sperma in den Leib jagte. Schub um Schub entlud sich sein Penis tief in ihrem Körper, während sich Christin an ihn schmiegte, ihre Stirn an seine lehnte und immer wieder aufkeuchte.

Tim legte nun, nach dem seiner und auch Christins Orgasmus abgeebbt war, beide Arme um ihren Rücken, streichelte ganz zärtlich über diesen und hielt für den Augenblick die Augen geschlossen. Die Welle der Erlösung tat so unglaublich gut und er spürte ganz deutlich wie nur noch Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit zurück blieb.

Seiner Geliebten ging es ganz ähnlich, da sie glücklich lächelte und sie sich ganz verliebt an ihn schmiegte. In ihrem Inneren erblühte nun eine Wiese geformt aus Glückshormonen und Zufriedenheit, was ihr auch dieses Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Langsam öffnete Tim seine blauen Augen, sah in das engelsgleiche Gesicht seiner Christin und beobachtete wie sich auch ihre Augen öffneten. Sie strich ihm ganz sanft durch sein orange-rotes Haar, lächelte ihn warmherzig an und hauchte ihm anschließend einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Nur allzu gern erwiderte er diesen und löste ihn im nächsten Moment schon wieder. Sachte stupste er mit der Nase gegen ihre, lächelte sie anschließend überglücklich an und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du bist mein, ganz gleich was auch passiert."

Tim meinte diese Worte sehr ernst und Christin wusste, dass er sie bis aufs Blut verteidigen würde, wenn er müsste. „Oh glaub mir, dasselbe kann ich nur zurück geben. Was immer auch geschieht, niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen.", erwiderte sie seine Worte und besiegelte dieses Versprechen mit einem innigen Kuss.

Seine Christin so haltend und küssend ließ sich Tim mit ihr in den Kissen nieder, rollte sich mit ihr und lag nun über ihr. Seine Zunge hatte er vorsichtig wieder in ihren Mund geschoben und begonnen ihre mit seiner zu verwöhnen, während seine Hand in ihrem Nacken ruhte und die andere über ihre Seite streichelte. Die Arme seiner Liebsten lagen nach wie vor um seine Schultern, wobei ihre Hände über seinen Rücken streichelten.

Kuschelnd und sich küssend verbrachten die Beiden den restlichen Abend in ihrem Zimmer und ahnten dabei nicht, dass sie bei ihrem Liebesspiel die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden waren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
